


【茄面/LE 性转】镜花水月（含番外）

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: OOC预警！！！性转预警！！！渣文笔预警！！！达芬奇艾吉奥性转百合，含微量雷茄（伪）黑化茄（伪）。架空设定，波吉亚家族黑手党设定，带撒莱玩，西泽尔没露脸（西泽尔：？？？）涉及历史地理知识皆来自网络，商业知识一窍不通都是瞎扯，剧情瞎改和游戏剧情走向有出入。以上都接受的话请继续↓
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Leonardo da Vinci, Leonardo Da Vinch/Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【茄面/LE 性转】镜花水月（含番外）

Ezzy第一次见到名叫Leona的年轻画家是因为一次禁足。

她趴在三楼房间大理石的窗台上，望着掠过圣母百花教堂粉红色圆顶的一群哨鸽，来自乔托钟楼的古老而悠扬的钟声回荡在佛罗伦萨上空。奥迪托雷宅邸的对面是一条商业街，有家画室开在那里显得格外突兀。昨天因通宵喝酒被父亲教训而禁足的Ezzy，此刻正看向那扇窗户，透过一尘不染的透明玻璃看着里面的女人作画，画家背对着窗户，身着背后有系带的白色罩衣，将一头好看的金发高高盘起，Ezzy没见过她的正脸，她每次望向那扇窗户，看到的都只有穿着白色罩衣的背影。

哥哥随父亲在城里的奥迪托雷银行处理生意，临走前他让彻夜未归跑出去喝酒的女儿在自己的房间里反省，她只待了一上午就有些按耐不住。母亲让她去取放在画家那里的画，那是Maria上个月委托画家画的。羽翼丰满的佛罗伦萨雏鹰一刻也不愿待在金丝的鸟笼里，哪怕是取几幅画，也能让她感受到片刻的自由。四月的佛罗伦萨初见暖意，Ezzy只套了一件白色宽松的卫衣，穿了一条蓝色的牛仔裤，将水亮的棕色长发用红色发带束在脑后便出了门。她不像个大户人家的女孩儿，倒像是街头巷尾常见的普通姑娘，会背着父母躲进酒吧里和年轻的男孩子比酒量，偶尔也会去惹是生非。他穿过家门口的街道，走进了那家小小的工作室。

门上的铜铃在Ezzy推开门的那一刻响了起来，安静的室内让她不忍发出任何声响，她悄无声息地走进了这家店铺。一楼古雅的装修显示着画室主人相当不错的品味，店里除了一些完成的画作还有相当一部分的手工艺品。精巧的木制机关只要稍碰一下就可以动很久才停下来，Ezzy惊叹于作者精巧的手艺，对那个从不露脸的女人充满了好奇。年轻的男助手在询问来意后将Ezzy引上了二楼，在这里Ezzy终于有机会见到了那位默默无名的画家。

木料的芬芳和松节油的香气充盈着二楼的空间，上好的材料显示了画家对品质的追求和挑剔，Ezzy也明白了为何母亲钟爱她的画作。储物柜和工作台占满了三面墙，无数Ezzy叫得出和叫不出名字的工具堆放在上面，只有画家了解那些东西的不同用途。工作的环境有些凌乱，显然画家更专注于自己的创作，而日常的清洁都是由助手来完成的。脚下踩着有些陈旧的木地板发出细小的“吱呀”声，Ezzy尽量放轻步子让自己不要制造出太多的声响。她来到画家的斜后方，看着她干净白皙的侧脸，阳光洒在她的脸上让她有了一种不真实的美，皮肤晶莹都像是石料上好的大理石雕像，纤长上翘的睫毛在阳光下泛着淡淡的金色光芒，罩衣的袖子被撸起了一点露出纤细好看的一节手臂，骨节分明的手正抓着一支笔在画布上描摹着。

妇人低眉颔首，怀中抱着毛发蓬松的白色波斯猫，女人的笔尖点在猫的瞳仁处画着猫科动物特有的细长瞳孔。Ezzy能感觉到那只猫在盯着她，或许画家点完最后一笔，它就会从妇人的怀里跳出来，在女人的画室里折腾一番。

“请问您是来取Maria的画吗？”

画家点完最后一笔，放下手里的颜料盘和画笔，微微侧身看向她。Ezzy第一次看到了画家的容貌，在Ezzy的脑海里闪过的第一个形容是米洛斯的阿佛洛狄忒，她曾在日内瓦拍卖会上见过一枚缅甸蓝宝石胸针，通透无瑕的蓝色在她双眼里，像极了那颗价值不菲的矿石。女人将挽起的发髻解开，金色的波浪从脑后倾泻而下，落在肩上似晨曦中阿尔诺河上的金波，Ezzy曾在和家人去教堂做弥撒的时候见过那样的、从教堂顶上洒下的阳光，照在耶稣像上安静而圣洁，披在她身上的阳光幻化成一层金纱，让她美得不似人间造物。

“你好，我叫Leona Da Vinch，直接叫我Leona就好。我猜你一定是Maria的孩子，你和夫人的美貌一脉相承。”Leona起身，脱下了罩衣，向Ezzy伸出手去。

“你好，我叫Ezzy。”看对方的脸看得有些呆滞的少女这才注意到画家伸过来的手，连忙将手从口袋里抽出握了上去。

画家的手纤细修长，却并不细腻，指尖染过的颜料已经被洗得褪了色，只留了淡淡的痕迹，指节上有被划伤后留下的细小疤痕，掌心和虎口处的茧子握起来并不是那么舒服，这是一双艺术家的手，她是画家，也是工匠。Ezzy顺势给了画家一个拥抱。

“很高兴认识你，朋友。”

她是个骨子里就带着热情和浪漫的意大利人，从不吝惜自己的热情，年轻的画家先是微微一愣，然后迅速回抱了她。从此，拥抱成为了她们见面要做的第一件事。

从那之后，Ezzy会时不时光顾Leona的工作室，她发现她除了画画和手工之外，还有其他的技能，并且每一项都能够达到专业水平。Ezzy会感叹她是个天才，却隐居在这座艺术之城里，像被藏起的珍宝，无人发现。

“可是你不是发现了吗？”Leona笑着摆弄着桌上用细木条做的蜻蜓，拉动某个机关让它扇动翅膀。

“可是你应该取得更大的成就，你值得。”Ezzy站在她身边，看着她专注地摆弄那些东西。女人只是浅浅一笑，不作回答。

Ezzy偶尔也会带些稀奇古怪的玩意儿来找她，比如从自家收藏室里翻出积压多年的书籍手稿或是几百年前的某个贵族佩戴过的饰物。她喜欢看着Leona研究那些东西时兴奋又专注的模样，她会迅速给Ezzy一个拥抱然后带着她的手稿到二楼的工作台上去研究，时常还会不顾形象的发出欢呼声。

“Ezzy，快来看这个！这太神奇了！你家里还有吗？如果……如果你家里还有的话，可以借给我让我看看吗？”

Leona擅长解迷并且乐在其中，比Ezzy年长七岁的她在她面前会像个向家长祈求新玩具的孩子一样，Ezzy也乐在其中，她从不拒绝她。

在佛罗伦萨的五年里，她们两个人成为了要好的朋友，本身对意大利艺术品如数家珍的Ezzy也成为了Leona最好的知己，她称Ezzy为“best friend”，但仅仅是“friend”。Ezzy能感觉到她们的亲密中那种若有若无的距离感，在她看来，Leona那个年轻英俊的男助手似乎和她更为般配，她发现自己对Leona已经产生了某种强烈的依恋，会在梦里梦到她，会在看到新奇事物时第一个想到她，她不明白自己对同性的这种情感是否名为“爱”，她只知道Leona是个会被别人盯上的势单力薄的女人，她唯一能为她做的就是利用奥迪托雷的姓氏去保护她免受伤害。

“或许能够得到奥迪托雷家族的庇护也是件好事，我可不想为黑手党干活。”Leona刚从惊魂未定中缓过神来，看着及时出现在工作室里的Ezzy，长长地舒出一口气。Ezzy走上前去，轻轻抱住她，抚摸着她汗湿的脊背，庆幸着自己没有迟到。

“波吉亚家族的资产有一大部分都存在奥迪托雷名下的银行里，他们不会轻举妄动。”

“或许我该换个环境了，在这里会给你添不少麻烦。”Leona放开了她，湿润蓝色双眼盯着Ezzy的脸，对方不理解她的做法，却也没有足以留下她的理由。

你要说什么才能不让她走？说自己喜欢她吗？

她没有开口，只是默默点了点头，离开工作室时，Ezzy用力的抱住了她。

“我们还会再见面的，对吗？”

“一定。”对方答到。

一周后，对面的画室搬空了，名为Leona Da Vinch的女人消失在了佛罗伦萨，她注销了自己的邮箱和手机号码，消除了自己存在过的痕迹后远走他乡，随后Ezzy因为一些家庭原因被送去蒙特里久尼的叔叔家中，和妹妹Claudia一起打理着叔叔的庄园和产业。她和Leona断了联系，对方离开前没有告诉她自己去哪儿，Ezzy想要写信，却不知要把信寄到哪里去。蒙特里久尼的日子让她倍感无聊，马场的土地已经快被她和她的马儿踏出沟壑，庄园的账本她翻了一遍又一遍，她经常跑到外面去找个漂亮的男孩子过上一晚，也会跑去小酒馆里坐上一天，让自以为是的男人们喝倒在自己脚边。她又回到了遇见Leona之前的那种浑浑噩噩的日子里，她想要回到佛罗伦萨去，可是那里没有Leona，日子还是像以前一样无聊。她从没想过，离开了Leona的生活会如此枯燥无味。

“我要去找她，无论她去了哪里，我总有办法找到她。”她打包了行李，没有告诉自己的叔叔，把妹妹一个人留在了庄园里，踏上了寻找Leona的旅程。她在途中偶然听到了几个艺术品商人在谈论威尼斯的一位美丽的画家，谈论她超绝的艺术造诣，Ezzy确定她一定是Leona，她打听到了她的地址，马不停蹄地向威尼斯追去。

这次至少要说出“喜欢”二字。她暗暗下定决心。

威尼斯的总督府和地牢之间有一座著名的桥被叫做叹息桥，传说在桥下接吻的情侣能够长久。Ezzy在达到威尼斯的第二天下午，在叹息桥下遇到了Leona。雨天的威尼斯总是带着一种淡淡的忧郁气息，Ezzy在桥上看到了坐在贡多拉里的Leona和她的助手，男人手中的船篙在水中撑开一个个漩涡，将小船缓慢地送向前去，他们没有注意到Ezzy就站在桥上，尖头的小船穿过桥洞的时候，Ezzy看到男人俯下身去凑近了金发的Leona。

身后的行人撑着伞走过叹息桥，Ezzy抹去脸上的雨水，在叹息桥上留下一声叹息，转身离去。

过了一天，Ezzy找到了Leona位于威尼斯的新工作室，比原来那个看起来好了一些，因为她已经小又名气，又受到了别人的资助，在威尼斯的生活也相当不错。

“上帝啊，Ezzy，是你！我们好久没有见面了。”

一进门，Ezzy就被用力抱了满怀，熟悉的声音和面孔出现在自己面前，Leona身上淡淡的松节油香气被Ezzy深深吸入肺里，她用力抱紧了Leona，把她的样子，声音，味道永远刻进记忆里。

“是啊，好久不见，Leona，这几年你过得怎么样？”她们坐在工作室窗边的小沙发上，Leona将她的手握进自己的手心里。

“还不错，我辗转去了很多地方，最后发现威尼斯这里还不错，Sailai帮我把这里打理得很好。你呢？Ezzy，我想知道你这几年过得怎么样？你是怎么找到这里来的？”

男助手给Ezzy端上了刚沏好的红茶，Ezzy接过杯子，小声道了句谢。

“你离开佛罗伦萨后我去了蒙特里久尼，在那里呆了段时间，最近想要去出去旅行，就到了这里。我听说你也在威尼斯，就顺路来看看了。”

“太好了，你没有忘记我。”Leona开心地笑着。

“我们可是最好的朋友啊，Leona。”

“是啊，最好的朋友。”金发的女人笑盈盈地看着她，Ezzy一时却不知如何搭话，漫长的沉默后她还是决定开口。

“对了，波吉亚有再骚扰过你们吗？”

“嗯……好像没有，具体的你可以问问Sailai，我整天都在楼上工作，很少关心下面发生的事情。”

“如果他们再找你的麻烦就告诉我，我会处理的，我会保护你们俩的。”

“谢谢你，Ezzy。”Leona再次拥住她，把头埋进Ezzy的肩膀。曾经青涩的少女已经越发成熟，她的个头已经超过了Leona，20几岁的Ezzy正值生命的黄金时期，发育良好的身体美好又充满力量。

“我会在威尼斯待一段时间，在圣马可广场附近。”Ezzy轻抚着她柔软的金发，从后脑一路到脊背。

“那里有很多鸽子，我和Sailai偶尔会去喂它们。鸽子是上帝创造的精妙的造物，它们无论飞多远都能找到回家的路线，虽然体型较小却是长距离飞行的专家。”

Sailai的名字从她口里说出来如此刺耳，Ezzy发现她在嫉妒他，嫉妒他可以无时无刻陪着Leona，嫉妒他在她们相识之前就一直在她身边，那个看起来有些油嘴滑舌的男人究竟是为什么留在她身边的呢？Leona没有她表面上看上去的那么精明，和Leona相处的几年让Ezzy意识到她其实是个单纯善良的女人（在做动物实验时除外），除她之外几乎没有朋友，她对于世界上的一切不是猜忌，而是好奇，也会有恐惧，她像只绵羊或是兔子一样，容易被狡猾的人欺骗。那么Sailai是狡猾的人吗？他会对Leona好吗？他们已经结婚了吗？或是正在准备结婚？无数令她难过的念头出现在她的脑海里，她只能小心翼翼地和她相处，她不想因为自己自私的想法失去最要好的朋友。

他们还是像曾经一样做着朋友，两个人却都明白有什么不同了。Ezzy接手了威尼托大区所有奥迪托雷名下的银行，“旅行”在威尼斯终止，她留在了这里处理生意。为了吸引投资，她不得不精心打扮去参加上流社会的奢华宴会，在灯红酒绿里寻找合适的投资者。早年淘气时在嘴角留下的疤也丝毫没有影响到她的美貌，她穿着白色晚礼服踩着高跟鞋出现在名流面前很快就会成为众人的焦点，无数的倾慕者以投资为契机向她示好，而他们似乎低估了Ezzy在这方面的得心应手。她总是能让男人们留下他们的钱还让自己片叶不沾身地全身而退。

“商业应酬真的很累，穿着紧绷绷的晚礼服，踩着跟子细长的鞋子在名流之间走来走去，还要承受男人们的目光，Leona，虽然我擅长交际，但总是这样我也很累啊。”她躺在Leona工作室那张柔软的小沙发上，头枕在Leona的膝盖上，散开的棕发铺在她的腿面上，一部分顺着膝盖垂下，红色的发带被她绕在手指上摆弄着，Leona用手指轻轻梳理着她的长发。

“放松，Ezzy，你不必把自己逼得太紧，如果你想要倾诉的话，我会听的。”

她的指腹按压着她的头皮，让Ezzy终日紧绷的神经难得的放松下来，她像只粘人的猫儿一样依偎在Leona的怀里，享受着挚友的抚摸。

“按压头皮上的穴位可以让人放松，感觉怎么样？”Leona俯下身轻声问着她，画家柔软的嗓音落进Ezzy的耳朵里，让她迷迷糊糊，昏昏欲睡。她轻轻哼起不知名的小调，哄着怀里的Ezzy入睡。

“谢谢你，Leona……”神志已经游离到了天外，挚友的面庞在阳光下浮在空气中的尘埃里变得朦胧模糊，声音像随着风从遥远的佛罗伦萨传来的教堂钟声，她沉溺于阿佛洛狄忒温柔的怀抱里，在梦里飞上了圣马可钟楼的顶端，俯瞰威尼斯纵横交错的水道，贡多拉在水中游曳，她金发的挚友身着红衣站在船上冲她招手微笑。

Ezzy在日落西山时从Leona的沙发上醒来，画家准备好了晚饭等着和她一起享用。Sailai出门采购材料了，工作室里只有她们两个人。

“Sailai平时也和你一起吃饭吗？”她用餐叉戳着盘里的牛排，看似无心实则有意地试探着，她已经猜到了答案，却还是不甘心地想要确认一下。

“对，那孩子喜欢我做的东西。”

Ezzy手里的叉子已经不知不觉深深插里了牛排里，金属的餐叉戳着餐盘咯咯作响。Leona无视了她的怪异举动，继续倒着她话匣子里的东西。人们都以为这位来自芬奇镇无姓画家寡言少语，只有在谈论作品时才会滔滔不绝，但Ezzy知道，她在自己面前才会变成一个滔滔不绝的话唠，像一只金丝雀，可以对她说个没完。她从不讨厌话唠的Leona，她喜欢听她的那些奇思妙想和对于世界的独特见解，Ezzy明白她为何朋友如此稀少，天才总是孤独的，或许除了心理医生和她自己，没人会听一个女人滔滔不绝，而且前者还要收费。那么Sailai呢？跟着她很多年的那个男人呢？她是否也会像对自己一样对他倾诉？

在Leona面前Ezzy总是很容易把自己拉进尴尬的情绪中，她想要拥有Leona，也想守护这份珍贵又脆弱的友情。“你不能伤她的心，Ezzy，你不能表现出对Sailai的嫉妒。”她无数次对自己说，每一次都让自己难过，晚上在自己的公寓里一个人喝酒，喝到头晕后去睡觉，醒来后继续处理银行的事务。

冬天的威尼斯比佛罗伦萨要冷上许多，冬季的湿冷让Ezzy很不适应，而体质较差的Leona也因此落下了病根，每到阴天她的关节就会发酸，让她坐立难安。

她有时会邀请Ezzy去圣马可广场上喂鸽子，这个季节的游人很少，他们可以喂那些满地度来度去的灰色和白色的鸟儿，让它们飞到自己手上去捡食谷物和面包屑。

穿着红色冬装，戴着红色针织贝雷帽的画家站在圣马可广场上，看着那些在地上捡食的鸽子，在脑海里不断重复着鸽子的身体结构，解析着它们的每一个动作，度步、点头、转身、展翅、飞行……这些动物总能带给她创作的灵感。身后的呼唤声打断了她的思绪，Ezzy赴约而来，在广场上和她碰面。她们隔着厚厚的冬装拥抱了彼此，然后一前一后漫步在广场上。Ezzy掏出提前准备好的鸽食，在地上撒了些，鸽子蜂拥而至，很快将她团团围住，Leona站在一旁看着她，笑她被鸽群逼到无处立足。

“Leona，我来威尼斯之前从不喂鸽子。”Ezzy蹲下身去想用手指戳戳鸽子圆润的身体，就算是在疯狂捡食的鸽子也能精准避开她的手指。

“感觉怎么样？”Leona问道。

“还不错，只是回去可能要清理一下身上的鸽子毛了。”Ezzy起身又捏出一把食物向远处撒去，鸽群像流动的液体一样迅速涌了过去。

“Ezzy，可以捧着鸽食站在原地吗？我想看看它们飞起来后是如何着陆的。”

“好的。”她照着Leona说的去做，双手捧着谷物和面包屑站在鸽群之中，无数鸽子从地面飞起盘旋在空中，纷纷落在Ezzy的身上，她的手上、胳膊上、肩膀上、甚至是头上都站满了鸽子，“咕咕咕”叫个不停。

“Leona，太多了！救我！”Ezzy站在飞舞的鸽群中大叫着，她有些担心这些直肠子的鸟儿会在她的白色防寒服上留下什么东西。

Leona在一旁笑弯了腰，她看着那些鸽子在Ezzy的手上啄食，看着鸟儿红色的脚趾在她的头上踩来踩去，教堂的钟声突然响起，惊飞了一地的鸽子，站在Ezzy身上的那些也在瞬间飞上了天空，在空中盘旋，钟声敲响最后一下后，它们又陆陆续续落回地上，继续低头啄食。

“Leona，瞧瞧你出的馊主意！”Ezzy哭笑不得的捡拾着粘在身上的羽毛，Leona忍着笑上前去帮她，把粘在头发上的那些羽毛也摘了下来。脱下手套用手指帮她重新梳理了头发，然后将那条红发带系回了她头上。

“可是真的很好看。”她整理着Ezzy的衣服，偷偷抬眼去看她脸上的表情。

“什么好看？”

“我说鸽子，鸽群起飞盘旋的时候。”

“只要你喜欢就好。”Ezzy笑着，解下脖子上的白色围巾系在了Leona脖子上，金发的女人愣了一下，望向Ezzy深棕色的眼睛。

“诶？”她摸着那条针织的小羊绒围巾，来自对方的温度缠上裸露在湿冷空气中的脖颈，还有Ezzy身上淡淡的玫瑰花香水的味道。

“关节还难受吗？”

“今天是晴天，没那么严重。”Ezzy摇摇头，鼻尖蹭在围巾上嗅着织物上对方特有的味道，她望着被广场圈出的四方形天空和教堂旁边红色的圣马可钟楼，眯起眼睛去寻找冬日威尼斯的太阳。

“那就好，快回去吧，我猜Sailai在工作室要等得不耐烦了。”Ezzy笑着拍了拍画家的肩膀，二人并肩向水上巴士的停靠的码头走去。

“Ezzy，我要告诉你一件事情。”

“……什么？”Ezzy不解地看着一脚严肃的Leona。

“围巾上有鸽子的味道。”

“Leona！！！”

两人一路打闹着到了码头，一起放声大笑，Ezzy送Leona上了水上巴士，在码头看着她逐渐远去，等Leona消失在视野之后，Ezzy回到了自己的住处。

在这个格外阴冷的冬天里，父亲Geovany病重的消息从佛罗伦萨传来，Ezzy告别了Leona回到了阔别已久的家乡，父亲去世后，他们将他葬在的家族的墓园里，同年，Ezzy的哥哥和年幼的弟弟在车祸中丧生，三位亲人的离世让奥迪托雷家一蹶不振，为了弥补亏损，Maria将托斯卡纳区的奥迪托雷银行全部抵押，悲伤都未来得及消化，一家人迅速搬离了佛罗伦萨，去了罗马。Ezzy重新联系了Leona，那晚她在电话里哭了出来，在将悲伤压抑了许久后在挚友的面前爆发了出来。Leona膝上盖着毛毯坐在壁炉边，电话里是那个一直笑得漫不经心的女孩无助的哭声，那是她们相识的岁月里，Ezzy第一次，也是唯一一次的情绪宣泄。

几个月后，Leona关掉了威尼斯的工作室，带着Sailai去了罗马。失去了奥迪托雷家族的压制，波吉亚的势力逐渐壮大，而Leona带着自己的目的投奔了波吉亚。她在罗马找到Ezzy的时候，她已经联络了曾经的商业伙伴开始重振奥迪托雷的家业，而Leona当时正在为波吉亚家族创作宗教画像，以在新人的入会仪式上使用。Caesar还向她定制了一幅他的私人肖像。

Leona选择了在拉斐尔酒店的屋顶酒吧见面，Ezzy想不到一向低调节俭的Leona会跑到这家著名的特勒斯•布拉曼特酒吧与她碰头，这里几乎一半的地产都在波吉亚的控制之下，她究竟有什么胆量能够在这里喝酒看夜景。

金发的女人身着一件裁剪精良的露背长裙，精致的布料完美勾勒出她匀称姣好的身材，她将身体陷进沙发里，裙摆随着双腿的移动垂向两边，露出小巧的膝盖和一节白皙修长的小腿，她一改往日的素面朝天，化上了漂亮的妆容。Ezzy觉得Leona的变化已经超出了她的认知范围，她们分别的这段时间里，不知道Leona又经历了些什么。画家晃着手里的高脚杯，微笑着看着眼前略带着怒气的Ezzy。

“Leona。你怎么跑到罗马来了？威尼斯的工作室呢？”

“我关掉了，我在罗马找到了更好的资助人。”

“别告诉我是波吉亚。”Ezzy坐在她对面，仔细端详着这个变得完全不同的Leona，她曾臆想过这样的Leona，她觉得她骨子里本该是这样的人，但当她真的变成了她想象里的模样，Ezzy还是难以接受。

“不得不说待遇还是相当丰厚，他们的资金支持了我很多之前未完成了项目。”

“他们没有威胁你吗？”

“没有，我们谈得还算愉快。”

“Sailai呢？我怎么没看到他？”

“那孩子已经可以自己照顾自己了，我让他去找了别的工作，波吉亚可能不会喜欢他。”

“那这么说你们没有……”

“没有什么？”

“不，没什么。”Ezzy猛地喝了一口酒，避开Leona的视线看向夜幕下灯火辉煌的纳沃纳广场。

“你曾经说你不想替黑手党做事。”她回过头，看着对面神情悠闲的Leona。

“是，那时候我不愿意和什么组织扯上关系。可是今时不同往日了，亲爱的，我需要波吉亚的资金去完成我的一些私人的愿望。”

“那你应该知道Caesar是个什么样的混蛋，你不该和那样的人为伍。”Ezzy愤愤地看着Leona努力想要劝她踏出这滩浑水。

“Ceasar吗？他在我这里订制了一幅肖像，我知道他可能表里不一，但Ezzy你要知道，我在第一次见到他的时候就想要把他画下来了，画家的本能。那个男人有着宁静的面孔和天使般澄澈的双眼，我在意大利见不到第二个像他这样的，他像是被上帝创造的，完美的造物。”

Ezzy匆匆喝完了酒，带着无处发泄的怒意离开了酒店，她觉得自己错得离谱，Leona是个花心的女人，她抛弃了Sailai，又去找Ceasar了。Ezzy认为自己被背叛了，她自以为是地认为自己可以保证Leona的安全，而投靠波吉亚却是她的选项之一，奥迪托雷家的衰败难以避免地导致了疏离和背叛，Ezzy却怎么也想不到Leona会是其中之一。

而Leona在愤怒的Ezzy离开后缩在沙发里长长舒了一口气，她拿起手机拨通了Ceasar的电话。

“满意了吗？我和奥迪托雷撇清了关系，你会兑现你的承诺对吗？”

“我都听到了，你做的很好。顺便，说我好看的那几句是真的吗？”电话里的男人玩味地说道。

“句句属实。”

“很好，既然你已经按照我们的吩咐做了，我会兑现我的承诺。不过我们还不能完全信任你，我们还会继续监视你，在你看不到的地方。”

“我不介意。”

Leona挂掉了电话，起身去结账，却发现Ezzy已经先她一步买了单，她叹了口气，离开了拉斐尔酒店。

之后的日子，Leona消失在了Ezzy的视线里，Ezzy想她们的友谊结束了，她再也没有去找过她，她将自己投入到工作里，借此忘掉挚友的背叛，可是她总会无意间想起Leona，想起她提到Ceasar时爱慕的眼神，这让她更加的愤怒，有时会迁怒到无辜的年轻下属，让他们对这个脾气不太好的女上司敬而远之。

三个月后，Ceasar的画像被送到他本人手中，对Leona的监视也松懈了许多，她开始利用各种手段向Ezzy传递信号。她有一套自己的加密系统，而在佛罗伦萨生活期间，Ezzy有幸见识过那些独特的符号，Leona相信她没有忘记，她知道怎么去解。Ezzy也成功注意到了那些被人留在家门口、电话亭、汽车站里的丝毫不引人注目的信号——一些涂鸦或是小物品。她想到了那是Leona留给她的东西，这个世界上除了Sailai，只有她知道Leona的这些小把戏了。

“Da Vinch的密码，嗯哼。”Ezzy嘴角上扬，将自己打扮成普通的游客，混进罗马熙熙攘攘的人群中，在一些可能的场所收集着这些暗号。她拉起兜帽，将自己的脸藏在里面，用手机拍下每一个涂鸦，把那些小东西收进口袋里，她懂得如何混入人群不让自己引人注目。她和Leona仿佛身在平行的时空里，Leona不停留着信号给给她，而她不停寻找着那些暗号，两人却一直未碰面。一周后，Leona的暗号停了，Ezzy带着自己收集到的所有信息躲进了自家的地下室里，花了一天一夜将符号排序组合，最终确定了一条信息，7月14日罗马郊外的某片向日葵花田，届时Leona会到那里去写生。那里人烟稀少，波吉亚的人不会无聊到盯着她画一上午的画，而这是Leona和她见面了好机会。7月份正值向日葵的花期，Leona挑了个不错的时间。

约定的当天，临近中午的时候，Ezzy驾车赶到了Leona所说的那片向日葵花田，周围除了一些拍照的游人，没有其他可疑的人。她在向日葵花田东边的一角发现了Leona，她支着画架，画布上已经有了一片的向日葵。她坐在大大的遮阳伞下，Ezzy一眼就能看到从伞沿下露出的金发。

Ezzy带着相机边走边拍，到了Leona身边后看向她画布上的向日葵。

“已经画完了，不是吗？”

“还缺一点，我找不到还缺什么。”她放下笔，像第一次见面的那天一样侧过身子看着她。“或许一会儿就想到了。”

“你带手机了吗？”

“没有，波吉亚监听了我的手机，但我告诉他我工作的时候不会用那东西，所以……”

“他相信你了？”

“谁知道呢。”Leona笑道。

“我就知道你是装的。”Ezzy坏笑着用胳膊肘轻轻捅了下Leona的肩膀。

“可是你信了。”

“……好吧，当时是信了，我真的很生气，我以为你背叛我了……”

“因为某些原因我不能告诉你实情，我们必须这样下去。”

“没关系的，Leona。”她的手搭上了画家的肩膀，揉捏着Leona有些僵硬的肌肉，她装作若无其事，只有Ezzy知道她还带着被监视被揭穿的恐惧。

“Ezzy，你了解向日葵吗？”她将肩膀上的那只手拿下，从凳子上站了起来，看着面前的向日葵花田。

“我只知道向日葵的种子可以吃，其他的可能了解的没你那么清楚。”她走到花田里去，那些一人高的向日葵有些甚至没过了她的头顶，她伸手去抚摸那些灿烂的金色花瓣，柔软细腻的手感从指尖传来，带着七月里绽放的花朵独有的生机与活力。

“等一下，Ezzy，站在那里不要动。”望着站在向日葵中的Ezzy，Leona明白了自己缺少的是什么，她依然没有动笔，而是把画面原原本本的记了下来。

“好了，上来吧。”

“你在做什么，Leona？”Ezzy好奇地跑过来看着她的画，却发现上面并没有什么变化。

“我只是刚想到了我需要一个参照物去帮助我构图，谢谢你帮我，这副画没什么需要修改的地方了。”她把工具都收了起来，将画架收好放进了汽车的后备箱里，只有Leona知道那是一幅没有完成的作品，但她已经不用再添什么了。她离开了停车场，然后和Ezzy一起漫步在田埂上。

“Ezzy，如果你会变成一种花，你觉得会是什么？”

“花？玫瑰吗？我比较喜欢这种花。”

“不，是向日葵。永远追着太阳，在自己的花期里肆意绽放着自己的生命力，我觉得它很像你。”

“谢谢你，Leona。那如果是你呢？你会是什么花。”

“我喜欢研究植物，花对于我的价值可能和对于你们的不太一样，如果一定要选的话，我可能会选白色风信子，罗马就有。”

“是吗？那我下次给你找找。”Ezzy笑着，先一步拦下了Leona，在高过头顶的花丛的掩护下，用力抱住了她。画家身上的味道没有变，还是令她熟悉的木香和松节油香气。

“我很想你，Leona，你能回来真的太好了。”

“我也是，Ezzy，很高兴能再见到你。很抱歉在你难过的时候我不在身边。”她抚摸着Ezzy的头顶，嗅着她发丝间洗发水的芳香，羽翼丰满的佛罗伦萨之鹰已经不似从前那般稚嫩，她会向别人亮出锋利的喙和强劲有力的鹰爪，也会在同伴需要的时候张开翅膀给她庇护。

她们像偷情的恋人一样在田野里拥抱，可彼此都清楚事实不会是这样。Leona继续替波吉亚工作，替他们创作艺术作品，改良生产机器甚至是食物配方，同时作为军师被Ceasar留在身边出谋划策。Ezzy的联盟已经形成并且逐渐壮大，两股势力在罗马碰展开博弈，相互制约，相互争夺。双方都明白这是一场豪赌，输掉的人将一败涂地再也爬不起来。

Ceasar太过信任Leona，聪明的女人总是能做的滴水不漏，波吉亚家族在不知不觉中已经被恶魔所出卖，直到Ezzy在Leona的帮助下快要将波吉亚名下的资产做空时Ceasar才意识到发生了什么事情。

Leona再一次从Ezzy的眼前消失了，又一次注销了所有的联系方式，将自己的痕迹抹得一干二净，她是个聪明的女人，懂得如何独善其身。她一声不响地搞垮了意大利著名的黑帮集团，在被通缉前就逃到了法国申请庇护。她曾跟Ezzy谈论过Ceasar，他狡猾、残忍、不择手段、野心勃勃，但Leona却很欣赏他，她在他身上看到了和自己共鸣的东西，Leona说，Ceasar是她的另一面。Ezzy不得不承认Leona在第一次离开佛罗伦萨后就已经变了，曾经年轻的画家已经褪去了一身的稚气和青涩，将自己伪装了起来，得心应手地应付着所有可能发生的事情，她像个高级AI一样计算着每一种可能，却在Ezzy面前留下了最真实的自己。她是天神阿尔忒弥斯，是被众神之王眷顾的孩子，她美丽，智慧，坚强，不曾留恋人间的事物，Ezzy至今都不确定她是否爱过谁，她只是在一厢情愿地追随着这一捧镜花水月，却不曾抬头看着天上的遥不可及。

Leona离开前留给了Ezzy一个包裹和一束鲜花，包裹里有一个装满波吉亚集团机密文件的硬盘，一些她留下的日记和手稿、一本厚厚的速写、一封信、一些她亲手制作的小东西。Ezzy翻动那本速写的时候无数淡去的记忆被重新填满脑海，那是她们相识的所有岁月里Leona画下的，某一个瞬间、很多个瞬间，有Ezzy在的画面。佛罗伦萨的阳光、威尼斯的叹息桥、圣马可广场上鸽子、罗马拉斐尔酒店的屋顶酒吧、郊区的向日葵田……她看到Leona画里的自己，坐在窗边发呆、骑在马背上的意气风发、在狂欢节上坐在贡多拉里听着扮成吟游诗人的Leona弹唱古老的歌谣、在Leona膝上午睡时的睡颜……她站在飞舞的鸽群中、立在盛开的向日葵花田里，即使现在的Ezzy已经万人敬仰功成名就，在Leona的画里她还是那个十几年前第一次出现在她工作室里的少女，像向日葵一样充满旺盛的生命力。

她看着那捧花，被画家精心挑选过的花束被修剪得整整齐齐捆成一束，向日葵、白色风信子、紫色雏菊、黄玫瑰和文心兰，她才明白热爱解迷游戏的Leona在曾经她给她留下了无数讯息，而她却从未察觉。

Leona确实走了，她让Ezzy不要去找她，她说她应该拥有自己的生活，而经历了所有的一切后她已经疲倦于人于人之间的牵绊。Ezzy放下了Leona，将所有的一切交给了妹妹打理，年近四十的Ezzy将自己放逐去了遥远的伊斯坦布尔，在那里寻找宁静。天命之年的Ezzy最终返回了故乡佛罗伦萨，尘封多年的奥迪托雷宅邸被她再次启用，而从三楼房间的窗户望出去，那扇窗户里再没有那个盘起金发穿着白色罩衣的背影了。

十年后，一封信从法国安德尔寄来，信封上没有寄件人，有一株白色风信子的干花和信纸一起躺在信封里，Leona拿起它，夹进了那本老旧的速写本里。第二天，Leona拖着年迈的身体上了飞往法国的航班，在鲁瓦内省的一家医院里见到了同样垂垂老矣的Leona。她不是月神阿尔忒弥斯，时间没有怜惜她们的青春和容颜，这具血肉之躯正躺在医院的白色病床上渐渐枯萎。Leona干瘦的手腕上插着输液管，疾病已经将她折磨得骨瘦嶙峋，Ezzy坐在她的床边，抚摸着她花白的长发。

“记得我吗？我是Ezzy，我们是最好的朋友，曾经是，现在也是，永远都是。”

晚年患上了阿兹海默症的Leona在看到头发花白的Ezzy时，那双灰暗的蓝色眼睛再次亮了起来，她咧开干瘪的嘴唇，伸手去抚摸Ezzy的脸颊。

“Ezzy，我记得，我的Ezzy。”

她们久违地拥抱在一起，两个白发苍苍的人在错过曾经的青春年少后，用二十年的时间换来了最后一个拥抱，Ezzy吻了Leona的嘴唇，在她耳边说着她爱她，从年少时的一见倾心到现在，她的对她的爱没有半分的褪却。她们本有很多机会去互诉衷肠，本有很多机会成为恋人相伴一生，最终所有的契机都消失在一次次小心翼翼的试探和无数的谎言之中，她们都爱着对方，却都不敢表达。Leona怕那份感情像蝉翼一样一碰便碎，她知道Ezzy的身边从不缺少陪伴，她自己只是微不足道的其中之一，后来她发现她错了；Ezzy以为她对Leona的恋慕最后只会是镜花水月大梦一场，Leona的心里早已装了别人，先是Sailai，后来是Ceasar，她在她心里的位置仅仅是年少时相识的“挚友”，后来她发现她也错了。

丢掉了名为“时间”的拼图最终成为两个人一生的遗憾，她陪着她度过了最后的那几天，最终Leona在Ezzy的怀里渐渐失去了心跳和呼吸，Ezzy眼睁睁的看着仪器里的心电图从节奏缓慢的上下波动变成一条直线，她错过的爱人于她怀里长眠。她将Leona安葬在了法国，带着她的遗物回到了她们共同的故乡佛罗伦萨。

一只鹰掠过天空，落下一片飞羽，Ezzy用颤抖的手接住了它，将那根羽毛和自己的遗书放在了一起。

【番外】《两封信和一封遗书》

第一封

亲爱的埃兹：  
这是我第一次给你写信，很难想象吧，我们曾经密不可分，书信都是完全没有必要的东西，可是这也许是我最后一次给你留下些什么，我希望你一切都好。  
很抱歉以这样的方式跟你告别，我都没来得及跟你拥抱。请原谅我的不辞而别，原谅我一直以来的欺骗和隐瞒。就像你曾经冲进我的工作室赶走那些黑手党一样，我也想尽我所能的保护你，哪怕对你来说是谎言和背叛。  
奥迪托雷家的变故必定会引来波吉亚的反扑，他们像秃鹫一样等待着猎物死去，从他们身上扯下血肉和骨头，他们会伺机报复你，也迟早会找到我，让我成为他们的一员。离开威尼斯到罗马并非我所愿，但是你在那里，波吉亚在那里，我可以以我为交换，让他们远离你，不伤害你。他们觊觎于我的才华，而我确信这是保护你的唯一机会。  
我主动投靠了波吉亚，让他们看到我的决心，让我无法成为他用来威胁你的存在，于是有了拉斐尔酒店的那一场演出。西泽尔认为我是个软弱的女人，我也尽力顺从他，从一个替他们的成员准备入会仪式道具的不起眼画家逐渐接近了他。毫无疑问，这几年我的表现取得了他的信任，西泽尔想要利用我统一整个意大利的地下王国，而他也具备那样的决心和能力。他杀了父兄让自己坐上了教父的位置，他和自己的妹妹厮混在一起，他没有道德和羞耻心，残忍、诡计多端、不择手段，却雄心勃勃，善于利用周围一切有利因素，其中一个就是我。他唯一的弱点——狂妄却害了他，让他将我视为一个人畜无害的存在，为了一个人的性命就将自己出卖的傻子，或许他说对了，我是那个傻子，但我不会成为你的软肋。  
在罗马的这几年比任何时候都要难熬，整日的担惊受怕，害怕自己露出马脚，害怕所有计划功亏一篑，害怕你受到一点点伤害……但是我做到了，埃兹，我觉得这是个奇迹，我利用了他的信任将波吉亚集团的核心秘密都掌握在了手里，他们的每一笔交易，每一个罪证我都捏在了手里。而你也没有让我失望，做空了波吉亚的财产，我想翻盘的机会到了，我公开了那些罪证，把其中一份装着机密文件的硬盘留给了你，西泽尔很快就会发现那是我做的，就算他进了监狱，他的残党也会不遗余力追杀我到天涯海角，所以我必须离开了，我不想连累你。  
看到这封信的时候，我想你也一定看到了我留给你的其他东西，我带走它们只会徒增怀念，只会让我记起我每一次的小心试探和对你说过的谎言，我不想再那样了。埃兹，我知道你的身边从来不缺少陪伴，你是被上帝眷顾的孩子，你的心里好像已经装了别人，我没能走进那个特殊的位置里。我的每一个提示和暗语似乎都被你忽略，我不太确定那是有心还是无意。或许是我的表达方式太过笨拙，我本该直接一点，可是我怕失去你，怕我们连朋友都做不了。  
你给我看过你的家族的家徽，是一只金色的展翅翱翔的鹰，从那时开始我就知道我的命运会与你相连。我没有跟你讲过，在我还是婴儿的时候，母亲将我放在摇篮里，她在一旁忙碌，然后，有只鹰停在了我的摇篮上，它看着我，直到母亲回头发现时它才飞走，它离开时留下了一片鹰羽在我的摇篮里。母亲以为它要伤害我，而我知道它不是，它在向我传递某种讯息，它想告诉我未来的某一天我会遇到某个人，我的一生都与鹰结缘，那是你，埃兹，年轻的佛罗伦萨之鹰，从我看到你的那一刻我就知道了，你是我逃不开的命运。  
那些花你一定也看到了，它们很快就会枯萎，但我借它传递给你的信息我希望你能收到。事到如今我已经无法再骗你了，我爱你，埃兹，从我见到你的第一面开始就已经无法自拔了，我原以为感情是无用的东西，它会使我失去理智，可是在我看到你之后我宁愿自己变成一个疯子。  
很高兴能够陪伴你走过人生中的一段路，我也很遗憾没能在你最艰难的时候陪在你身边，现在我又要离开了，到某个小镇上隐姓埋名，然后过完我的一生。在罗马的这几年我已经心力交瘁，我已经无力再参与那些争斗，也厌倦了人与人之间的牵绊，我希望你能原谅我。  
我爱你，埃兹，从佛罗伦萨到威尼斯，又从威尼斯到了罗马，那份感情没有褪去，它还会随着我到任何地方，最终伴我长眠。我比任何一个人都爱你，却也最不够资格。你是我人生里最宝贵的存在，是这个世界上最美好的东西，我向你保证我一切都好，也希望你能够幸福。  
你的莱欧娜

我在罗马找到了撒莱的工作室，他的确如莱欧娜所说的那样已经能够独立生活了。  
我进去的时候他正给一个女人画肖像，情侣间的眉目传情不用细看都能观察得到，我非常生气，揪着他的领子在女人惊恐的目光中把他拖出了工作室。  
“你知不知道莱欧娜走了？”虽然他比我高一头，但这不妨碍我扯着他的领子大声质问他。  
“老师她去哪儿了？”他完全不知道我在生气什么，吓得一动也不敢动，任由我的口水星子往他脸上喷。  
“你居然不知道？她离开意大利了，再也不会回来了。”我冲他吼道，另一只手已经握紧拳头准备往他脸上揍了。  
“我真的不知道，我从她那儿搬出去后她就再也没有联系过我了。”  
“你怎么能……”拳头已经先一步向他脸上挥了过去，求生欲让他用手掌接住了我那一拳。  
“等等，等等，埃兹，一定是有什么误会，你放开我我们说清楚。”  
“好，我听你这个渣男说清楚。”我松开了他，他整了整被我扯得凌乱的衣襟松了口气。  
“什么？渣男？我就知道你肯定是想多了，我和老师不是那种关系。”  
“什么？！”我惊愕地愣在原地，脑海里浮现出在威尼斯的第一天在叹息桥上看到的画面。“那天我明明看到你和她在桥上……”  
“接吻吗？”  
“对啊！”我大声吼道。  
“对个鬼啊！我那天无意间抬头看到你在桥上，我一直知道你喜欢她，所以我故意俯下身在她耳边说你在桥上，让你误以为我们俩是在……想让你吃醋，结果过了桥洞老师转头的时候你已经走掉了，我回去还被训了一顿，还被误会到现在，我图啥啊……”  
我的愤怒一下子被浇灭了大半，突然觉得有些对不起撒莱，一直以来我都误会了他和莱欧娜的关系，也因为自己的胆小错过了很多次机会，明明只差一步就可以……  
“抱歉。”  
“别，是我的错，我要是挑明了告诉你你俩也不是现在这个样子了，现在去追还来得及吗？”  
“我太笨了，我什么都没发现，她没告诉我她去了哪儿，我不想再打扰她了。”  
我和撒莱分开后，回到了自己的住处，和所有人商量之后，我只身前往了伊斯坦布尔。在我和莱欧娜分别了二十年后，我在故乡佛罗伦萨收到了她从法国寄来的信，信不是她亲手写的，但我认得那株干花——她用来自嘲的白色风信子，花语是藏在心底的爱。

第二封信：

尊敬的埃兹女士：  
您好，我是莱欧娜老师的学生弗朗索瓦，老师行动不便，所以由我代写这封信。  
我与老师相识是在五年前，那时波吉亚家族的势力已经彻底销声匿迹，老师重新公开了自己的身份，我仰慕她的才华，于是请求跟随她学习艺术。  
她讲了许多年轻时候的故事，其中也提到了您：埃兹•奥迪托雷女士。她平日里性格有些古怪，有时候温柔体贴，有时候却很变得冷漠，将自己关在房间里一句话也不说，但她跟我提起您的时候，眼里和嘴角都是藏不住的笑，我知道您一定是对老师来说很重要的人。  
很遗憾地告诉您，老师因为早年在威尼斯落下的病根，晚年时关节的疼痛更加严重，天冷时还会需要止痛药。因为在法国时受过伤，老师的手已经无法继续作画，她潜心于研究，口头指导我绘画创作。老师患上了阿兹海默症，很多时候需要我去提醒，她忘了很多事情，连家乡佛罗伦萨的景色都想不起来了，我替她记录下了那些故事，写成了厚厚的一本书方便她回忆，她忘了很多人，有时甚至连我都会忘记，但老师从没忘记你，她时常会喃喃自语，口中念着您的名字。  
老师的身体状况每况愈下，她希望能见你一面，所以托我写了这封信，所以我多方打听到了您的住处，写下了这封信，如果您还安好，请来法国见她一面，我讲地址和联系方式留在信封里，到时我会去机场接您。  
弗朗索瓦

我坐在奥迪托雷宅邸三楼我的房间里，我的家人蹭在这里生活，如今这座偌大的房子只剩我一个人。我看着熟悉的圣母百花教堂，那些哨鸽还是不知疲倦地年复一年地迁徙，掠过教堂的粉红色圆顶，佛罗伦萨的变化不是很大，街道仍保持了百年前的模样，不过是物是人非了而已。我坐在的窗边，抚摸着经历了风吹日晒已经出现裂纹的大理石台面，讲一张信纸铺在上面，坐在我曾经坐过的地方，写下了我的遗书：  
当我正值年少时，我拥有自由却从未认识到。  
我拥有时间却丝毫不珍惜。  
而我亦拥有爱只是从未感觉到。  
直到数十年过去了我才真正理解了这三项的意义。  
而垂暮之年的我，已经错过了太多。  
曾经能自由支配的爱、自由以及时间，是支持我前进的动力。  
而其中爱是最为特别的，而我将最特别的爱献给我一生的挚爱，莱欧娜•达•芬奇，还有一路支持着我的家人和兄弟姐妹，并献给这赐予我们生命与惊奇的广阔精彩世界。  
至死不渝的爱，感谢你曾出现在我的生命里，我的莱欧娜。  
——永远爱你的 埃兹•奥迪托雷  
我将信纸对折，准备装进信封里是，一只鹰光临了我的窗前，它鸣叫着，在我窗边盘旋了一天，留下了一根飞羽，我伸出颤抖的手，它稳稳地落自在了我的手心里。我想起了莱欧娜在信里题过的鹰的故事，我亲吻了那根羽毛，然后将它夹在对折的遗书里，装进了那个信封。

注：遗书改自《余烬》艾吉奥的遗书  
弗朗索瓦为收留达芬奇的法国皇帝弗朗索瓦一世

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：这篇本来是响应棉被老师的号召产出的性转文（又名三八节贺文或气死圈警文）没想到就真的很认真的写下来了。为了这篇熬了几天夜到凌晨四点233333，然后改了又改最终成了你们看到的这个版本。感谢每一个读完这篇13000字垃圾文的读者，我写作的原动力也在于此，希望可以让更多同好看到，得到大家的认可。
> 
> 通关了兄弟会后茄面的分别让我非常心痛，两人再次重聚的时候都已经是垂垂老矣的暮年，所以我写下了他们之间的遗憾。达芬奇和艾吉奥的遗憾是年少时的一见倾心，无数次的小心试探和一个个善良又卑微的谎言，明明都爱着彼此却谁也不愿说出口，他们怕这一切像一场易碎的梦，一碰就会醒来。如果还有机会，我会在平行世界里给他们一个圆满的结局【说出来我自己都不信】
> 
> 关于花，大家可以自行查一下文中提到的花的花语，关于黑手党的知识我想你们听过费列罗【滑稽】，从一个意大利朋友那儿了解到现在的黑手党很多都在搞服务业了，所以西泽尔让达芬奇搞的那些也是他们产业的一部分。
> 
> 总之，感谢每一个认真看完了这篇文章的人。


End file.
